Between Good and Evil: Ninjetti Rising
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: Ashley, Karone and Zhane now posses the morphers which truly belong to them, Divatox has been driven from KO-35 and the Turbo Rangers have returned to Earth.  But in war one must always be prepared for the forces of Evil are never at rest. Updated 9/3/11
1. Plans in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Power Rangers. If I did I would have never allowed the Disneyfication . . . and it probably wouldn't matter either way because, apparently, we would still be seeing season one for the first time.

* * *

The asteroid was located in a very depressing area of space. The few stars which could be seen were probably already long dead. It was a wonder that anyone could come to this place without freezing. In fact, it was only the large amounts of negative energy that prevented the ice from forming. It was the perfect place for the leader of the Alliance of Evil to meet with his subjects and so it was the only place he would do so.

Divatox stood shivering on the asteroids surface. She rubbed her arms and legs together in order to keep warm and complained under her breath while she waited. "I should have worn a coat, but nooo, the Queen of the Space Pirates can't show any signs of weakness. Especially not right now. Rita and Mechina are having enough of a field day as it is . . . Should have brought someone with me. I know he said not to, bat at least Elgar or Porthole, idiots that they are, would have distracted me from this horrid weather," she glanced up, "or lack thereof."

"Divatox!"

The villainess jumped as Darkspector's mountain sized form appeared before her. Not for the first time, she wondered how he could exist in the vacuum of space. That lead to the question of how she could breathe without an oxygen atmosphere. She shook her head slightly to dispel the thoughts before Darkspector could notice her lack of attention.

"You're niece has become one of the Kerovian Rangers." She nodded and averted her eyes, it was not a question. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I, uh . . . I was planning on attacking KO-35 until she agrees to rejoin me?"

"You would not brain wash her?"

"Oh, that never works!" She blinked, "My lord."

"I see. The Triforian Rangers are getting close to Rita and Zedd. That is why Zordon is being transferred onto your ship as we speak."

"You'd rather the Kerovian Rangers found him?" Divatox blurted once she caught up with the change in subject. Darkspector just stared at her. "You're sending someone else after the Kerovian Rangers."

"You are obviously more concerned with the girl as your niece rather than as the Kerovian Yellow Ranger. I would not want to put you in a difficult position." His patronizing tone made her eyes narrow, but she managed to gather herself before she did something stupid.

"Who are you sending instead?"

"That is none of your concern!"

Divatox swallowed the urge to yell back at him. No one could talk to the Queen of the Space Pirates that way, especially not when the topic was HER niece. Now was not the time to show insubordination, however. She would follow his orders, for now, and when she was ready she would go after Ashley. With her niece by her side and Zordon under their control they would show the Universe real power.

"Of course my Lord," she finally said with a small bow. "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"Once you have secured Zordon you will return to Earth and continue in your battles with the Turbo Rangers."

She continued to glare at the ground until Darkspector finally dismissed her. If not for his interruption she would have defeated those weaklings over a month prior. Now they would have had time to regroup and they had obviously been off planet. Although, with their attitude that might be a disadvantage for them. Either way, Dimitria was busy elsewhere and they would be practically useless without their mentor.

The pirate was so caught up in her musings she failed to notice two other figures step from the shadows as she teleported back to her ship.

"Is it wise to allow her guardianship of Zordon without supervision, my Lord?" Ecliptor's monotone voice was the first to be heard.

"Those in Divatox's service are too stupid to keep any hints of treachery to themselves. If she does attempt to defy me she will be made an example. For the time being she is neither of your concern.

Ecliptor, you will take the Dark Fortress and lead the Rangers to believe that Zordon is aboard. Never stay in one place for longer than a week and do not wander too close to any major space faring member of the Federation."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Go now, Ecliptor, and report back to me in a month's time."

"What of me, my Lord?" An oily voice spoke up for the first time as Ecliptor bowed and disappeared into a grid-like teleportation stream.

"There is something I need you to collect for me, Darkonda. I have transferred all the necessary information to your ship. Once you have done that you will go to the Kerova system and keep the Astro Rangers busy."

"Of course, my Lord." Darkonda bowed and activated his own teleportation system.

His thoughts, as he prepared to take his small craft out of orbit, were an unconscious echo of Divatox's. He would play the waiting game and strike against Darkspector when the evil overlord was least expecting it. In the meantime, the Astro Rangers would make excellent playthings; the new Yellow Ranger could be particularly interesting. It was unlikely, after all, that Divatox would go after the girl so thoroughly simply because she was her niece.

He called up all known information on the Astro Rangers and skipped to that on the Yellow Ranger, there would be time for him to go back and study them all before he traveled to KO-35. The Yellow Ranger was not bad looking, for a human, and if hurting her caused the other six pain, well, so much the better.

Yes, he thought as he entered the coordinates Darkspector had sent to him, playing with the Astro Rangers would not be difficult at all.

* * *

"Thanks for the help. I know things are a little hectic all over the sector."

"It is not a problem, Andros." Prince Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, replied on the view screen.

"We're happy to help while you train your new Rangers." Doggie Krugar, the Red Sirian Ranger, added.

"It shouldn't take too long. Karone just needs to get used to her new morph and Ashley and Zhane need to visit Phaedos. We should only need a month or so, six weeks at the most."

A hand suddenly came from behind him and covered his mouth a moment before his girlfriends face appeared beside him. "I think they get it Andros."

The Red Astro Ranger turned fully when he heard a small snicker and found the rest of his teammates arrayed against the back wall of the Megaship's bridge. He opened his mouth to yell at them per usual, having completely forgotten the open video conference behind him. Zhane was leaning forward in anticipation while Karone opened her mouth to interrupt when Prince Try beat her to it.

"Ashley Hammond, I have heard much of you." Everyone on the bridge immediately tensed and the Kerovans shot a quick glance at Ashley before looking at the view screen. Ashley swallowed hard before hesitantly meeting the Triforian's eyes. Prince Try, to his credit, caught the sudden tension across the vid and immediately realized how his words had been misinterpreted. "All that I have heard of YOU, Ashley Hammond, has been nothing but the utmost good. I take no other names into account."

Ashley hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling at the Gold Ranger. "Thank you, Your Highness. Your reputation is well earned." She placed both hands in front of her, palm up, and bowed at the waist as she spoke. Because of her position she failed to see the eyebrows of all of her teammates as well as Doggie Kruger shoot up at her actions. The only thing she saw upon rising was the impressed and slightly surprised look in Prince Trey's eyes.

"You know Triforian customs?" he asked.

"I have met those of many cultures in my travels to and from Earth over the last few years. I have made it a point to learn as much as I could from them."

"You are a credit to your team, Ashley Hammond. I am certain that you will continue to be so."

Ashley beamed at the Prince and included Doggie Kruger when she saw him nod in agreement with his counterpart.

"It's probably best that you head out now that your team is present," Doggie spoke to Andros after giving Ashley another nod of acknowledgement.

"Yeah," Zhane stepped forward to lounge against the navigation console, "we all know how those government types are. Wait until you're all set and ready to go then spring some urgent problem that absolutely needs a Rangers touch this time even though it's usually handled by the interns."

Everyone stared at him until Karone stepped up and shoved him out of her way. Zhane shot her wounded puppy look as he stumbled across the floor.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked sweetly, before narrowing her eyes at him, "stop blocking Ashley's station."

Andros quickly nodded goodbye and signed of before the Gold Ranger and the Sirian Red Ranger witnessed anymore of his teams antics; although it was obvious that the damage was already done judging by the paw covering Kruger's mouth and the overly bright eyes of the Triforian prince.

He looked back over his team to find Ashley worrying her lower lip while the others regained their breath after Karone's dismissal of her boyfriend.

"Karone . . ." Ashley's hesitant tone, reminiscent of the one used when she tried to return the Yellow Astro Morpher, immediately drew the attention of everyone on the bridge. "the navigation consol is your position. I don't want to —"

"Ashley," Karone smiled as she interrupted, "navigation is the Yellow Ranger's position, you've already learned the system, AND," her voice rose and she smiled again while Ashley swallowed her interruption and began worrying her lip again, "Zhane and I are the Astro Ranger's auxiliary forces, sort of." She shrugged at the weird looks she got from the others.

"We're here to provide support for you guys if you go up against something really powerful." She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. Zhane had dubbed this her "lecture" position because she ended up in it whenever she needed to explain something to Ashley.

"Traditionally any additional Rangers, those outside the five on the primary team, are loaner types who only step in when absolutely necessary. The rest of the time they go off on their own—"

"Usually to pursue some sort of personal quest or vendetta," Zhane chimed in. His grin did not lose any of its brilliance when Andros and Karone glared at him. The two then shared a quick look and shrugged. He had a valid point.

"Anyway," Karone continued, "we'll be spending most of our time with you guys because that's the way we grew up. But if something comes up and the team needs to split up for some reason, the two of us will take care of one problem while the five of you take care of the other.

"In fact, I fully believe that we'll find a ship activated by the Digimorphers in the near future."

"That's what worries me," Andros broke in quietly. Everyone turned to him in confusion. They all knew that something had been bothering him since his sister and friend returned, but they hardly expected him to bring it up now. The Astro Red Ranger stood in pensive silence for a moment before individually meeting each gaze.

"The Power always behaves the same way, regardless of a teams experience or mentors. Whenever a new Power, weapon or Zord is found it's always the same set of circumstances. The Ranger team might not be ready for it," he looked to the view screen, now showing the constellations of the Kerova system, "but they always need it."

The others exchanged worried glances, then looked toward the view screen as well, each wondering what was lying in wait for them. The somber atmosphere on the bridge of the Astro Megaship lasted well over five minutes as each of its Rangers contemplated what could possibly be coming next. Finally, Karone shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Ash," her voice was loud and cheery, as if force alone could dispel the pervading gloom. "Why don't you try programming the coordinates this time?" Her smile was so bright that Ashley could not help returning it in spite of the depression surrounding her.

"Sure thing," she chirped as she moved around the pilot console and took a seat at navigation. Karone was leaning down over her shoulder when Ashley suddenly spun back around. She and Karone both blinked in surprise at finding themselves so close. The others chuckled and began making their way toward their stations as Ashley's sheepish eyes swept over them and a blush spread quickly across her cheeks.

"Um," her shy voice brought Andros' still preoccupied gaze around to her embarrassed smile, "Where are we going again?"

* * *

AN: So there it is, after, what, a year and half long wait? The first chapter of Between Good and Evil: Ninjetti Rising (and don't tell me that title doesn't give at least some of the plot points away). It's still going to be another chapter or two before I blurt out another main side character, so if you want to join my game of guess the character you still have time. Read the authors note at the end of the Interlude for instructions.

I'm so sorry to everyone for taking such a long break without letting anyone know. I'm out of school now and I wrote the last three chapters of the Interlude and the first two of Ninjetti Rising while working, so I can promise that I won't go so long without an update until the story is finished. I know exactly where this is going and I have most of the major plot points worked out, it's just a matter of writing it out.

The next chapter will be posted next Saturday, so until then "Let's Rocket!"

~Fantasywriter13


	2. Hyperspace  Hypersleep

AN: Today is September 11, 2010. It has been nine years since the Twin Towers fell in the second week of my freshman year of high school. I can still remember that day clearly, as, I'm sure, can many of you. I was able to visit the site when I was in New York over spring break this year and I felt a great many things while I was there, far too many to put into words. I just wanted to take a moment and let everyone reflect on what happened then and everything that has happened since.

I know that the loss was far more personal for some people than it was for others. I placed myself firmly in the "others" category until this March; there were many echoes in the area which could be clearly heard even without being able to "see" the site due to the construction of the memorial. I may not have lost anyone close to me, but it was a close thing; no one told me at the time, and it had been delt with by the time I was old enough that they would, but my Aunt had gotten on the subway leaving the area about thirty minutes before the first plane hit. She did not find out anything had happened until my grandmother called to check on her twenty minutes after.

So for all of those who lost someone on that day, I won't say that I know what you went through, I do, however, sympathize with your pain.

I thought about waiting until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I promised and I did not want this day to go unrecognized. Please enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers; I do not own Andros, Ashley, Karone or Zhane; I do not own an Astro Megaship. I do own the plot, Kalic, Servia and Orian; please ask before borrowing.

* * *

Hyperspace was not the most exciting place to be for seasoned space travelers. There was nothing to see outside except darkness, most of the scanners were inoperable, and there was little chance that anything would be able to attack. Only things already found within the ship could be used as a distraction and most of those got old after a few trips across the galaxy.

The two week trip to Phaedos, however, passed by in a blur. This minor miracle was due entirely to the addition of one Ashley Hammond. After spending the first day at the nav. console with Karone she asked Servia if she could teach her how to use the weapons console the next morning.

"It would take more than one day to learn everything about the Megaship's weapons system, Ash," Servia's apologetic voice drew the attention of everyone else. The Pink Ranger knew that hyperspace was dull, but even Zhane had never resorted to asking for more work.

"Oh that's okay. I think the basics would be fine for now, right?" Ashley turned the last question on Andros. He blinked at her rather abrupt attention shift while the other five Rangers starred at her back in horrified confusion. Zhane was the first to shake him self out of it.

"You're that board already?"

The others all started chuckling, none of them noticing Ashley's continued confusion, "Guys, I'm serious!" Her frustration cut through the laughter like a knife.

"What?"

"Why?"

Kalic and Karone asked at the same time. They shared a quick glance and then returned their puzzled gazes to Ashley. The Yellow Ranger, on the other hand, seemed to mellow as she took in the astonishment around her.

"You guys really don't know anything about each others stations, do you?" Ashley asked them all with a small, disbelieving smile.

"Well, no," Karone answered after a beat of silence. "I mean we've been trained for these positions since we were kids. We're experts . . ." she trailed off, her face paled, and her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. She reached over and wrapped one arm around her friend. "Don't worry, Ash, you'll get it soon. You'll probably be better than I ever was in no time. You don't need to—"

"But what happens when I get sick or injured?" Ashley asked with a patronizing smile.

"Well I can always fill in if you need—"

"And if you and Zhane are off on some other mission?"

"DECA will take care of it." Andros interrupted. His face was blank and his tone was final. As though he knew that there was no way she could counter the argument. The other four Rangers were just bobbing along with the conversation, glancing at each other occasionally to see if anyone else had figured out what was going on.

Ashley spun around to shoot a look at her boyfriend. She sighed heavily and shook her head before meeting Andros eyes again. "Okay, scenario. We're in the middle of battle. Karone and Zhane," she spared a quick glance and a nod in their direction, "are off on some other mission. The engines are severely compromised and it's taking all of DECA's attention just to keep them online. We take another hit. I'm thrown and get knocked unconscious, the likelihood that I'm going to wake up in time to get us out of there . . ." she lifted a single eyebrow at Andros in challenge while the others glanced at each other nervously. "Who's going to make sure we don't fly into a black hole?"

Andros blank expression morphed into a triumphant smirk as he nodded in agreement. Ashley slowly lost her challenging expression. Her eyebrows furrowed into a question she was unable to voice before Servia drew her attention.

"Is nine a good time?"

"Huh?"

Servia turned to look at her head on and shrugged with a small smile. "Nine tomorrow morning, do you think that's a good time to start?" Her smile turned ironic as she nodded toward her station. Ashley grinned.

"That sounds great!"

"Karone," everyone turned toward the back console at the sound of Andros' voice. "Think you could show me how to work the nav. console while Ash is busy tomorrow?"

The next several minutes were spent working out a schedule so that all of the Astro Rangers, including Karone and Zhane (much to his annoyance), could learn the basics of every station on the bridge. Beyond that, anyone who wanted to learn the more advanced aspects of a station could work out a training schedule with whoever usually operated that station.

On their way off the bridge for dinner that first evening Andros grabbed Ashley's wrist and held her back for a moment. He shared a look with Karone who nodded and herded the others into the lift before they noticed their leaders were not with them.

"I told you." Andros spoke as he turned back to his girlfriend. The same smirk which was on his face when Ash finished her "scenario" reappearing. Ashley's look of confusion made a second appearance as well. She recognized his expression from earlier, but still had no idea why he looked as though he had won the largest bet in the Universe; on an upset.

His face softened as he realized she really had no idea what he was talking about. He gazed into her eyes and once again bemoaned the fact that she was forced to grow up on a world as . . . isolated as Earth. Instead of protecting her and encouraging her toward the light, as any Ranger team with half decent training would have done (if only to keep something Divatox so desperately wanted away from her), the Turbo Rangers kept her isolated and degraded her.

As they stood on the bridge, brown eyes locked with brown, Andros marveled at the strength of the soul her eyes held. This woman spent months countering the machinations of one of the Universes most feared villains without support of the Power or her planets Ranger team. When it got to be too much for her she packed her things and left the only true home and family she had ever known in an effort to keep those she loved safe (even if he and the others had yet to convince her she had not been running away). He wondered, not for the first time, what Ashley was like before Divatox and the Turbo's burst into her life. All the Kerovians saw flashes of her personality, but it was obvious that her last few months on Earth did a number on her self-worth.

Andros pulled himself out of his thoughts and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Ashley's ear. Her face had also softened into a contented smile but there were still questions lurking behind her eyes.

"I told you, you would be a terrific Second in command." Ashley opened her mouth to protest, but his finger prevented it. She tilted her head and leaned forward to kiss her brow before resting his own against it. "I told you."

Her smile turned indulgent and her eyes contemplative as he silently led her toward the Magalift and down to join their friends.

* * *

Their game of musical stations lasted several mornings; the afternoons were devoted to necessary maintenance work around the ship. After the first week had exhausted itself, and the Rangers, Andros suggested that they begin teaching Ashley the mental abilities the rest of them had been learning since childhood.

"Mental abilities?" Ashley asked across the dinner table once she finished chewing.

"Yeah," Kalic chirped, "telepathy and telekinesis. You know, the basics."

"I don't think too many people are taught those things on Earth, Kalic." Karone looked at Servia and Ashley and rolled her eyes as she spoke. Servia leaned over and hugged her properly chastised boyfriend while Ashley giggled. The other three boys looked on in sympathy, but did absolutely nothing to draw the female attention on them selves.

"So telepathy and telekinesis," Ashley's eyes still glittered with amusement, especially once she noticed the grateful look Kalic shot her way, "anything else you guys can do with your minds?"

"Well, there are other abilities," Servia, who was the team's medic, spoke up. "There's precognition, empathy, physio-empathy, to name a few. But those are all inherent. Only telekinesis and telepathy can be taught, as far as anyone knows, and that's only if you have someone who actually knows how to teach them."

Ashley nodded along and took another bite when she realized that Servia was going to be while. When she had once again finished chewing she looked to make sure Servia was finished before she turned her attention back to Andros. "So how do we go about this?"

"We have another week or so before we drop out of hyperspace. That means we have some time to get you started on the basics. Orian should be the one to work with you on telepathy," Andros shot the wide eyed Black Ranger a quelling look before he could even open his mouth, "since he's the strongest telepath on the team. I'll work with you on telekinesis."

Servia opened her mouth to object. Andros was undoubtedly the strongest of them when it came to the ability, but as with any mental art telekinesis required a great deal of concentration. Concentration Ashley probably would not have if Andros was the one teaching her.

Before a sound could escape her lips, however, a black, regulation boot slammed onto her foot. She choked back an instinctive "ouch" and turned to glare at the Purple Ranger sitting across from her.

_This isn't about teaching, _Karone's voice echoed inside her head once their eyes met. _Andros has barely been able to spend any time with her since we left KO-35. She has time to learn telekinesis, let them have this._

Servia tuned back into the conversation long enough to realize that the others were working out a new schedule and that all of Ashley's time was about to be monopolized. "Hey, leave some time for me." She winked at Ashley as all eyes turned to her, "I want to grill her about these new/old medical practices she came up with."

Everyone laughed and added time for her and Ashley. She glanced back at Karone and nodded slightly. Zhane smirked.

* * *

And so the second week flew by almost as quickly as the first. Orian spent half of every morning working with Ashley while Andros had the evenings. Servia had the afternoons and the others took care of some of the system checks the three of them would usually be in charge of.

As expected, Ashley had much more progress with telepathy. Orian refused to give any of them details, but he looked surprised after their first lesson and seamed increasingly smug over the course of the week.

Servia learned quite a bit from her discussions with her superior, as she had come to think of her, at least during the "discussions" themselves. By the time they dropped out of hyperspace she and Ashley were both confident that she could run the med bay better and more efficiently than any of the others, but that Ashley would still be an excellent "pinch-hitter" (Ashley's words) when necessary.

Andros and Ashley were found making out more often then they were found practicing telekinesis. Both claimed that Ashley would get frustrated and needed a way to relax before she could try again. The others stopped buying it after all five of them caught the two at different intervals during one three hour lesson.

Zhane somehow managed to flood the entire deck which housed the guest quarter when they were two days from Phaedos. He claimed that he was trying to wash out the stench. The others all found this utterly hilarious, but quickly turned against him when they realized exactly how much work they would have to do to put things back into working order. Ashley took pity on him about three hours after he was pulled aside for a lecture on responsibility by Karone and Andros, consecutively. With her acting as mediator the other Rangers managed to find the humor again at breakfast the morning after the incident.

DECA on the other hand . . . well Zhane was still spending every meal eating something akin to broccoli when they brought the Astro Megaship into orbit.

* * *

AN: Sorry this was almost late. I write everything by hand and then type it up right before I post it. It is, therefore, understandable that I would be a bit late seeing as I have a six year old brother who got first access to the computer with internet access (the one my parents weren't using) this morning. There's also the fact that I have an eight week old kitten who thinks my lap is the funnest place in the world, especially when I'm trying to use it as a desk. My little Nexus also does not seem to understand that kittens are not allowed on the computer, especially not on the keyboard when I'm trying to type.

Sorry about the lack of action but there is a bit more set up needed for this one, I tried to make up for it in fluff. Let me know if I was successful. One week until the big reveal . . . and no, it's not Dulcea (although she is in it, obviously).

Until then, LET'S ROCKET!

~Fantasywriter13


	3. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

A lone figure knelt on the Delta Plateau gazing unseeingly out at the jungles of Phaedos. As her eyes remained glued to the horizon her mind contemplated all that had happened in her life over the past three years. They had been rough, sure, the worst of her life so far, actually. Full of tough choices which were really no choice at all; but they had led her here, to this place and this time.

Her gaze slowly refocused on the world around her: a solitary paradise which belonged solely to her and one other. Her newly reawakened gaze flicked to the Ninjetti Temple and her contemplations were replaced by the questions which continually haunted her. Why had this happened? Why were they chosen? And most importantly, what were they becoming?

The others were probably not yet feeling the changes, but they would. Within a decade, two at most, they would all be bound to this place. Was this why their mentor hesitated, she wondered, why he resisted telling them about this place, this Power, even as he lay dying?

If it had only been his life at stake, would he have told them?

A subtle shift in the planets atmosphere drew her attention. Focusing her energy on Phaedos' atmosphere allowed her to pinpoint the ship now in orbit.

"What do you sense?" A cultured feminine voice asked over her shoulder.

The kneeling figure startled internally but did not allow it to break her concentration, earning a small smile from her new mentor though she did not see it. "A ship with seven Rangers aboard."

"You are sure they are Rangers?"

"Yes Dulcia. Five have ties to the Ninjetti."

"Hmm, a seven Ranger team is rare. Perhaps you should be the one to great them."

The kneeling figure's eyes opened wide as she whirled around to face her mentor. Dulcia smiled indulgently even as a great sadness lingered in her eyes.

"My time as the guardian of this place is almost complete; you know this as well as I do. You know all of the duties and responsibilities which will become yours when I pass as well as all of those which must be passed to your teammates. It is time you proved yourself to be Phaedos' Guardian."

The new Guardian rose and bowed her head toward Dulcia, opting not to speak as she gathered her cloak and began the journey to the coastal cliffs. Dulcia allowed this seeming disrespect from her pupil; knowing it was the only thing preventing the young Ranger's tears.

* * *

"So what's so special about this place?" Ashley asked as the seven Astro Rangers made their way along the rocky beach. She stumbled a bit and was forced to grab onto Andros to keep from falling.

"Careful," he warned. He began chucking when Ashley's grip on his arm tightened as she realized what she had tripped over. The sound drew the attention of their friends. The five original Rangers chuckled as well and they all burst into riotous laughter when Zhane fell over and continued to scoot backward away from the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Tha . . . that's a skeleton!" he stammered, for once not exalting in the spectacle he was making.

"It's a warning." Karone was still smirking while she braced her boots on the rough layer of rock and held out her hand in order to help her boyfriend back to his feet. Zhane braced himself and stood, smiling shyly at the others whose remaining laughter turned into indulgent smiles before they turned away and continued surveying the cliffs and ocean.

"Warning?" Ashley turned to ask Andros. Before he could open his mouth something flew over the top of the cliff and shattered among the shells littering the ground. The Rangers whirled away in order to protect their eyes. A startled "Oomph" and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground had four Rangers falling into defensive crouches.

Andros and Ashley looked into the center of the disturbance as the dust cleared. Orian was down on his back in the shale, his head mere centimeters from one of the beaches many dangerous rocks. A cloaked figure crouched six feet from the downed Ranger with one hand braced on the ground and the other holding a long bow out behind.

The figure remained silent and still as the Kerovians jumped into action. Andros, Karone, Zhane and Kalic moved to circle the figure and dropped into defensive stances. Servia ran over and helped Orian to his feet, giving him a quick once over before allowing him to move away and complete the circle. Ashley rolled her eyes and silently reminded herself to work with the team on their overt broadcasting on the way home. She took her position to the right of Andros and fell into an easy stance.

The second they were all in place the figure** moved**. Zhane went down first, a victim of the long bow being whipped into his stomach. Kalic lunged from across the circle and the figure used its bow as a brace before jumping into an aerial flip over his head. Halfway back to the ground a foot kicked out and planted itself in Kalic's back. Unable to halt his momentum the Blue Ranger tripped over the long bow sticking diagonally out of the ground and landed face first next to Zhane.

One hand was already raised as the figure landed and caught the powerful side kick Servia aimed at it's head. Strong fingers wrapped around the Pink Ranger's ankle and pulled while the Ranger's opponent twisted, forcing Servia around and into Orian before the still winded Black Ranger could dodge.

Ashley's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she watched the figure turn and race back toward herself and the other two Rangers still standing. It looked as though their opponent was going for Andros but Ashley watched the figure's movement rather than it's momentum and found her confidence in those suspicions building. The movements were too fast in real time and before Ashley could warn her Karone was spinning though the air and landing hard. The Purple Ranger had taken a back kick to the head when their opponent reached out mid sprint, planted her foot and used her sudden grip on her bow to spin and kick Karone while wrenching the weapon from the ground.

The spin continued with both feet back on the ground and the bow whipping around. The Red Ranger lived up to his position and grabbed the wooden weapon as it came at his abdomen. He used his connection to the figure to attempt a kick at it's back. It turned away at the last second and grabbed his leg before using it and the slightly angled length of wood for balance as it jumped up and kicked forward with both feet. Andros' was forced to let go of the long bow in order to block the kick and needed to take a step back as his arms were used as a second brace and the figure spun as it back flipped in order to land just out of reach and facing Ashley who had moved away from Andros as he and the figure were fighting.

The wooden long bow, held in both hands and stretching out to the figures left side at landing, swung around suddenly in an attempt to take Ashley out at the knees. The attack would have succeeded if Ashley had not been expecting it. Instead, the Yellow Ranger jumped up and onto the bow as it swung beneath her. She saw her opponent start at the move and then Ashley was airborne.

The bow was just stable enough to work as a vault and Ashley used it to launch into a front flip over the figure's head. At the zenith of her flip she reached down and swept the hood of the cloak with her fingertips making fall to the small woman's shoulders. Ashley landed inches from her oncoming boyfriend. She winked at him and spun around to face the familiar brunette.

"Ashley?" Andros' voice came from behind her but she did not turn her gaze. Lips tilted into a smirk as the brown eyes across from her changed from questioning to recognizing. A matching smirk stretched across her as she suddenly tossed her bow toward the Yellow Ranger.

The Astro Rangers tensed but held back as the bow sailed over Ashley's head and on into Andros' arms. He almost fumbled it in surprise when Ashley's voice echoed through his mind; _Let me handle this, okay guys._

Five pairs of eyes widened while Orian's lips stretched into a smirk. Very few Kerovian children could learn to "speak" in full sentences after only a few weeks. Most adult learners never got beyond a few words and short sentences.

Ashley smirked at her opponent a split second before she launched a kick at her head. The other brunette blocked and launched a kick of her own. It slowly picked up from there with the two exchanging punches and kicks at continually greater speeds. By unspoken agreement neither used their extensive gymnastics skills and stayed within a small area in direct view of the other Astro Rangers.

Five minutes later both were beginning to breath heavier while the Astro Rangers gave each other uncertain glances. Andros' eyes narrowed as he listened to the whispers coming from his team mates and agreed; Ashley and this woman knew each other. Their movements were precise and unhurried and each blocked the other automatically, as though they had been practicing forms together forever. They were not fighting, they were sparing.

The match lasted another few minutes until the mystery woman spun and bent her knee after Ashley blocked a kick aimed at her head. The outstretched leg drew closer to the ground as the woman turned and came around to Ashley in the calves. A gust of air exited the Yellow ranger as she landed on her back. She laughed between pants and accepted the hand which reached down for her a minute later. She was quickly pulled to her feet and into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked when the two separated.

"That's a long story, and we should try to reach the Plateau before nightfall."

Ashley opened her mouth to ask what would happen if they did not make it, but was interrupted by a pointed cough from Karone. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had been completely ignoring her team.

"I'm so sorry," was accompanied by a sheepish shrug and a quick glance at her teammates before she turned back to the stranger. "These are my friends, the Astro Power Rangers of KO-35, Andros, his sister Karone, Zhane, Servia, Orian and Kalic."

The other woman raised an eyebrow when the planet was mentioned and nodded politely as each Ranger was pointed out to her, although her eyes did linger on Andros and a slight smile appeared before her gaze moved on.

"Guy's," Ashley continued once she finished introducing them, "this is my cousin, Kimberly Hart."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. This whole chapter was very hard to write for me, I have a lot of trouble with fight scenes, but whenever I though I had time to work on it something else came up. I know that it has been quite a long and . . . sporadic journey and while were not close to the end I do know what is going on, it's just a matter of finding the time to get it all down. Thank you to all those still reading this saga and a double thank you to any who have followed this since I started Between Good and Evil. Go ahead and let me know what you think of the chapter and the story thus far. I'm not going to promise a specific date for the next chapter, but I will promise it being out before another year has passed ;-).

~Fantasywriter13

PS: Did anyone figure out that Ashley's adoptive cousin was Kimberly Hard (before this chapter came out.)?


	4. Ninjetti

STOP! This is Chapter 4 of Between Good and Evil: Ninjetti Rising. Chapter 3 was originally an author's note, but was changed to an actual chapter a few months ago. IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ CHAPTER 3 GO BACK AND DO SO NOW!

* * *

The journey to the Delta Plateau was made in silence. Kimberly set a grueling pace which was matched by all of them but left little breath left for words. They reached the ruins just before the sun vanished completely beneath the horizon. A small fire was already burning in a pit with a cauldron of stew heating over it.

"Is someone else here?" The only answer Ashley received was a mysterious smile from her cousin. Exhausted, the Astro Rangers wandered into a circle around the fire while Kim dished stew into each of the eight bowls stacked next to the fire. Silence reigned as everyone ate their dinner and remained unbroken until Zhane finished his second helping and set his bowl down.

"Where is Dulcia?" Andros asked pointedly.

Kimberly shrugged, a small smile tickling her lips though her eyes showed no humor. "I honestly have no idea; probably somewhere nearby." She turned to look directly at her cousin and smiled conspiratorially, "It's the first time I've initiated anyone."

Ashley's brow furrowed in confusion. She glanced from Kim to her boyfriend and back. Andros' gaze remained steady on Kim and eventually she turned back to him. Her eyes flicked to Ashley one more time before speaking. "She has no idea why you're here."

"Neither does Zhane." Andros acknowledged with a nod to indicate the Silver Ranger. "I didn't know Dulcea had and apprentice."

"She has six, technically," she cast a quick glance at Servia when the Pink Ranger gasped, "I'm just the only one who has fully awakened."

"Phaedos hasn't had a Ranger team since it fell in the Great War six centuries ago." Karone's icy tone drew everyone's attention across the fire.

"Things change."

"Not on that scale." Servia interjected.

"Over a few centuries . . ." Kim shrugged a little as she trailed off.

"Phaedos died." Karone answered, her voice still carrying no inflection.

"Look around you." Kimberly stretched her arms out to indicate the lush forest and battering waves. "She was merely asleep."

"You're talking about another Nexi shift aren't you." Ashley spoke up. The others turned to look at her. Most of their eyes held confusion but Karone and Kimberly's narrowed gazes were calculating and caused the Yellow Ranger to shrink back slightly. Andros noticed and turned to glare at his sister and the Ninjetti warrior. Both women blinked and shook off their questions for the time being.

Kimberly looked up at the stars for a few moments before she stood. "We should begin."

The others quickly followed, although Ashley and Zhane were still unsure of what was happening. The Astro Rangers arranged themselves in a semicircle with the stone arches leading to the jungle at their backs and the fire in front. Kimberly retrieved a bowl of glittering sand from a small alcove and came to stand in front of them.

"Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released," Kimberly began. The power of the ritual began to thrum around and through the seven Rangers and their guide. "Close your eyes and look deep inside."

Kimberly gently cupped the sand between her palms and blew it over each of them as she turned. The five Rangers who had already undergone the ritual smiled as they felt their connection to their animal spirits reconfirmed and the Power flooded through them. Karone outright grinned as she felt fully connected to her animal spirit and her Power for the first time.

Ashley and Zhane gasped as they felt the Power that their animal spirits brought. It surged through them and settled as warmth around the heart. It was as if a piece of a puzzle had been put in sidewise on the day they were born and had now been turned so that it fit perfectly into place.

Ashley opened her eyes and pulled off her hood as she looked down at her new outfit. It was bright yellow and very loose around the joints. The edges tucked into her boots and gloves and a belt and collar made sure it kept the correct shape. There was a gold medallion centered on her chest but her attention was brought back the ceremony before she could examine the design.

Kimberly walked over to one end of their line and smiled. "Zhane, playful yet protective you are the Monkey. Never feel that you must hold your tongue for it is often at the darkest hour that others forget to see the light." She continued down the line speaking to each Ranger as she came to them.

"Karone, you are the Coyote, inventive and ingenious," she leaned in close to the Purple Ranger, "Trust your instincts, the Coyote is known for its trickster nature as well as resourcefulness, both will serve you well." Karone nodded with a cautious gleam in her eyes. She knew as well as the others that there were some things that only she and Orian had the temperament for.

"Mysterious and secretive Orian, you are the Black Bird. Often overlooked your observations will be strong asset to your team. However you must not be afraid to trust others, they can become your greatest allies.

"Graceful and swift, you Servia are the Deer. Never forget that you are the guardian of your team, they rely on you to heal them in mind and heart as well as in body.

"Kalic you are the Turtle, patient and enduring. Remember that tenacity and perseverance are as important as strength and courage for while others may take the lead someone must cover the rear or all will fail."

Kimberly stopped in front of Ashley and smiled proudly at her cousin. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the golden medallion. "Cunning and wise, you are the fox. Like the coyote most today see the fox as a trickster, a villain. Do not be afraid to show your true colors and speak out in your own defense. Those who are worthy of you will see you as you truly are." Ashley's shoulders tensed as her cousin spoke, but as their eyes met once again she relaxed and gave her a small smile and nod. It would not, could not really, happen overnight, but she was beginning to see her own self worth once again. The others could not help but smile at the interaction.

"Andros, you are a true leader, strong and decisive. You are the Puma. Do not be afraid to take the advice of your teammates into consideration. Remember, patient is not the opposite of decisive; both are traits of the Puma." Andros nodded slowly.

Kimberly stepped away from the Red Astro Ranger and bowed slightly before them all. With that the air around them relaxed and spell was broken the others congregated around Ashley in order to congratulate her while Andros gave her a quick hug and whispered something to her before going to talk with Kimberly. The warrior had gone to stand at the edge of the plateau and look out over the jungles.

"How long have you been here?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Two years, give or take. Why?"

"Ashley didn't know you were here. I doubt she knew you left Earth."

"Hmm."

"Ashley didn't have any problems until a year or so ago . . ."

"Um hmm."

"Why didn't she know you were gone?"

Kimberly sighed heavily and turned to face the Red Ranger. He wasn't going to let this go without some sort of explanation. He was a bit too much like Jason and . . .

"I had been in a secluded gym training for a major competition for four months before I was forced to come here. Suffice it to say, I didn't have much contact with anyone at the time and I was forced to do some rather unsavory things to make sure no one would try to contact me once I left and realize that something was wrong." Seeing the look on his face she hurriedly continued, "That's all you're getting out of me, there are others who deserve to hear the story first, even ahead of my cousin." She glanced toward the area where Ashley and the others were beginning to settle down for the night. "Now it's your turn. What caused my little cousin to become the Yellow Ranger of KO-35."

Andros sighed heavily and also turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Ashley seemed to sense him and grinned at the two of them before turning back to her conversation with Servia and Karone. "It's a long story, most of which should be told by her when she's ready." He held up a hand to forestall Kimberly's protest and met her gaze before he continued. "Suffice it to say, the people of Earth, particularly their Rangers, are not anywhere near as accepting as they could be."

With that Andros turned and walked over to settle in with his friends leaving Kimberly to her thoughts. What could have happened that made the Rangers outcast someone, especially someone as sweet and outgoing as her cousin? She turned back to the jungle, missing the worried look Ashley sent her way as she began to get up and Andros' hand drawing her back to the Astro Rangers for the time being.

She stood watch as Ashley gradually tilted to the left and finally fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder. Shortly after that the others began to yawn and move away from the fire to settle down for the night. Some part of her was aware and thankful that they all felt comfortable enough with her cousin, and with her, to sleep with a stranger on watch.

The Astro Rangers had only been asleep for an hour or so when the familiar presence flew down from its perch on the ruins.

"Your cousin in far more intelligent than she lets on, to know of the Nexi Shifts," Dulcea said as she came to stand just behind her. "I doubt anyone was able to tell her about the catalyst of the last Great War."

Kimberly took a deep breath and looked up to the stars before answering. "Ash has always been a good student. She absorbs everything like a sponge and finds the connections between the most unlikely things. Knowing that she's no longer stuck on Earth, it doesn't surprise me that she knows. I'm curious as to where she came across the information; sure," she shot a glance over her shoulder before looking back to a particular point in the sky and whispering, "I'm worried about the fact that she's right."

"You speak as though your cousin was always meant to leave the Earth." Dulcea looked over each of the sleeping Rangers before returning her attention to Kimberly.

"She only ever really fit with our family. Most others liked her well enough, she's just one of those people, but. . ." Kimberly sighed again and shook her head before looking to where her cousin lay curled up in the Red Astro Rangers' embrace. "Seeing her with them . . . they fit. Wherever they are is where she is meant to be." She shook her head sadly and purposefully kept her gaze averted from the stars this time.

Dulcea took in the slumped shoulders and heartbroken tone of her apprentice with sad eyes. "You have been here for quite sometime, Kimberly, with only one short trip back to your home planet." Kimberly's eyes shot open and her breath sped up. She barely noticed the sunlight peeking over the horizon as her mentor continued. "You are much stronger now than you once became and no one else will be drawing on your—"

"How long?" Kimberly interrupted.

It was Dulcea's turn to sigh and she shrugged although Kimberly's back was still to her. "Ten months, a year, perhaps more if you're careful."

"I could help." Kimberly's voice was quiet as she spoke the words aloud yet to herself. She jumped slightly when Dulcea's hand came to rest on her shoulder; she had not heard the other woman move.

"The Great Power was gravelly reduced by its use on Earth. It will not be fully restored until the Nexi have finished their shift."

"I know," Kimberly replied, meeting her mentor's gaze with excitement in her eyes for the first time in over a year, "but I can still help."

Dulcea smiled and reached forward to place a light kiss on Kimberly's brow. "Be safe, my Crane." Kimberly pulled back slightly and Dulcea's eyes softened further at the worry she saw in the Pink Ninjetti's brown eyes. "I will see you," she assured her, well aware that her blessing had sounded much like a farewell. "When all is complete, I will see you . . ."

Kimberly smiled and turned to walk over to where the Astro Rangers were beginning to stir. She was so focused on gaining a ride that she failed to hear Dulcea's final words, spoken quietly as the Master Guardian disappeared among the ruins.

". . . if only for the last time."

* * *

A/N: Yes, more Rangers are being added. Don't worry though the story focus is still on the Astro's, this is just set up. On another note, I will be updating whenever I get a chapter done. That just seems to be easier and less stressfull for me. What that means is that some weeks (or even days) there will be multiple updates and sometimes it may take a while. I will do my best to make sure that no other long periods of absence occure (Deja Vu), but I want to make sure that your getting as much of the story as possible without my backloging things, going in to change something and then not updated for months at time. Let's all hope this works out.

~Fantasywriter13


	5. History Lessons

Disclaimer: Fortune cookie say— "I no own, you no sue"

* * *

The Astro Megaship was halfway to Earth by the time Nexi-shifts and the Great War were brought up again. During those three days the Kerovians discovered just how alike the cousins were. The farther they got from Phaedos the more Kimberly's dignified and mysterious warrior persona faded into the curiosity of a relatively sheltered teenager. She was constantly touching things and asking the Rangers questions about everything from their stations and the ship to what they had seen in their travels and what KO-35 was like.

After two days Ashley took pity on her teammates and locked herself and her cousin on the observation deck with the excuse that they needed to catch up. They spent the night in there with only one brief interlude when Kim came storming into the glider bay and headed directly for the Pink Jump-tube muttering about how she was going to kill all of them slowly and painfully. She only stopped when Ashley ran in, dove in front of the tube and assured her that she had not recognized, by sight or by name, any of the Turbo Rangers except for Carlos Vargas.

That comment earned her a sharp look from her teammates who were sitting at the table eating dinner. They had not realized that Ashley actually know any of the Turbos. Ash ignored them and was able to slowly guide Kim back to the observation deck. Although the muttering, with the addition of "If they had _**any**_ idea," continued throughout the rest of the trip.

Kim apologized for the scene the next day and for being a bit of a nuisance. It had been awhile since she spent time with others around her age, or people in general for that matter, and she had never actually been on a space ship before. As for her outburst; she was one of the first Rangers chosen for Earth and she knew at least three of her former teammates held the Turbo Powers when they were first introduced by Zordon.

This revelation led to a three hour discussion on how and why Earth had now gone through at least 16 Rangers and three distinct teams in about five years when it had previously been Ranger less for centuries.

"Dulcia and I have talked about that more than once. We think that a lot of the Morphers which somehow ended up on Earth are becoming active again because of the Shift. The Rangers who are now holding those Powers, or who held them in the past, most likely have some ancestry coming from the planets those Morphers belong to."

"These "Shifts", you guys mentioned them back on Phaedos, too. Why are they so important?" Servia jumped in before Kim could continue talking about the Morphers.

"Forget that, what are they?" Zhane interrupted before anyone could even open their mouths.

"They're what caused the Great War." Karone bit out while rolling her eyes. She looked around to see the others staring at her and shrugged, "At least that's what Grandmother always used to say when she told me the stories."

Andros shared a questioning look with Zhane before asking, "When did she tell you stories about the Great War?"

"Whenever you two would go off and no girls were allowed," Karone smirked at the two of them.

Andros blinked while the others girls laughed outright and Zhane shrugged with a sheepish smile. Kalic and Orian both focused intently on the Jump-tubes, although their lips would quirk up every few seconds.

"Anyway," Ashley said once everyone started to calm down, "from what I've been able to figure out the Nexi-shift wasn't the cause of the Great War. It was more of a catalyst. The War was going to happen no matter what, the Shift is just what caused it to happen right then." Ashley paused a moment to look at her cousin. Kim stared back at her with a curious half smile. Confused, Ashley looked back to the others and continued.

"I'm not entirely certain what the Nexi are, exactly, the records and ruins I was able to get access to while I was traveling didn't really go into it," she shrugged helplessly. "I do know they are important and I think they are connected to the Power, somehow."

"The Nexi are the main connection points between the physical world and the Power Grid," Kim finally stepped in and took over the explanation. "There are three: one for body, one for mind and one for spirit. The three things any Ranger needs in abundance." She paused to look each Astro Ranger in the eye before continuing. "These three points are connected to planets which are centrally located in our universe.

"When these points are connected they form a sort of, Power triangle. The Morphers connected to the Power, the strength of a planets Rangers," Kim clarified, "is directly related to how close a planet is to one of those points or lines."

Kim paused again to let that information sink in. It was a brief explanation, very brief, buy they did not need the textbook. When they all began nodding their understanding she went to continue but was interrupted by Andros.

"What about the Rangers of the planets these Nexi are connected to?"

"They are the most powerful Rangers in our universe. They are able to go farther and remain away from their planets longer than any other teams and so take responsibility for assisting in the leadership and protection of the rest of the Universe. Their priority is still their home planet, of course, but our territory usually extends so far beyond those three points that it is only in the decades around an actual Shift that these focal planets are vulnerable."

"What planets are the Nexi connected to right now?" Orian's eyes were narrowed as he was trying to work to it out himself and wanted confirmation.

Kim smirked, "Triforia, Aquitar and –"

"Eltar," everyone said at once, chuckling.

"But Triforia and Auitar have both been under attack lately," Kalic chimed.

"First, has Triforia needed a full Ranger team to protect it?" Kim asked.

The Astro's all stopped to think about it and blinked when they realized that the answer was no. They had never even heard of a Triforian team, excepting the Gold Ranger. And even when the Machine Empire was after him they had not dared attack Triforia outright.

Kim smiled again as she watched them work it out, wondering at how often she had been smiling since her cousin found her. Although the fact that she was on the way back to see _her_ team, and hopefully explain some things at long last, probably had something to do with it as well. She focused back on the present to find the Astro's staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Aquitar is another matter. It is the center of the body; that alone draws out villains who believe that physical strength is the only measure of greatness. They delude themselves into thinking that taking down the "body" will cause the rest of the Universe to crumble. Add to that the fact that most often the Nexus of the body becomes a training ground for young Rangers before they take up their duties on their own planets . . ." Kim trailed off with a shrug while the others nodded their heads in understanding.

The five original Kerovan Rangers went to Aquitar for a month of intensive training when they reached their early teens, it made sense that other Ranger teams would do the same. Zhane remembered his punishment for the hissy fit he threw when the others left. Ashley just figured it made sense that a Ranger training ground to be constantly under attack.

No one asked about Eltar. The planet had never been attacked, at least not as far as anyone could remember. Zordon was intercepted on his way back from Earth, not while he was actually on Eltar.

"Okay," Zhane finally interrupted the silence, "that explains what the Nexi are, but what about these 'Nexi-shifts,' what are they?"

"And why do you three look nervous whenever they're brought up?" Andros stood up from where he was slouching against a wall. He took a step into the middle of the room and raised an eyebrow challengingly at the three women who had clustered together as the conversation went on.

The other four Astro Rangers unconsciously took a step back and pressed themselves against the walls when Kim and Kerone saw his look and met his challenge with one of their own. Ashley startled a bit at Andros' interruption and quickly looked back and forth between the two groups. She rolled her eyes, huffed, and took her own step forward to meet her boyfriend.

"A Nexi-shift is exactly what it sounds like: a period of time during which the Nexi dissolve their bonds with their current focal points in our universe and attach themselves to three new focal points."

"It's a very bad thing," Kim stepped up to flank her cousin, "because the Power is going to be very unstable while it's going on. Morphs could be incredibly weak, or even not hold at all, or they could be grossly overpowered. We'll have no idea until Rangers actually try Morphing and even then what actually happens could depend on anything from what time of day it is to what phase the moon is in. We just don't know."

"But why would that cause –"

"Because," Karone interrupted Servia before the Pink Ranger realized she had spoken aloud, "the forces of Evil, the ones who are strong enough anyway, can feel those . . . fluctuations in the Power. They probably can't tell what or when something is going to happen any more than we can," she looked to Kim and Ash who both nodded, "but they would know that something is going on."

"The elder beings, like Dark Spector, Rita Repula, Lord Zedd, and King Mondo, will know what's going on," Kim frowned. "They may not know the exact times to attack, but they will know that we're going to be at our weakest."

"How long?" Andros' strong voice once again drew everyone's attention.

"A year or so, normally," Kim answered calmly, "but Shifts usually occur every three millennia, four on the outside," she paused to let the numbers sink in. "The last Shift was when the Great War occurred, 6,000 years ago. It's why Ooz was able to annihilate Phaedos.

"That's why Dulcia and I know so much about the Shift's. She survived, was the only one to survive, so Phaedos' records weren't lost like most of the others."

The eight Astro Rangers took a few minutes to let the new information sink in.

"We're looking at another Great War, aren't we?" Servia finally whispered.

Kim nodded, her eyes downcast. She would be helping where she could, as would the others once she found them and explained, but Phaedos' Morpher's were still too weak from their centuries of disuse. Add the fact that they were using them on Earth without realizing they were draining them further; needless to say none of them would be able to really take point until the Shift ended at the very least. Once Phaedos became a focal point again, or she figured out where the other two points would end up, a more active role could be taken, until then the planetary teams would be on their own.

"Get some rest," she said at length. The unspoken 'you're going to need it hanging in the air'. She finally turned her gaze up and met her cousin's eyes, "maybe we can get some training in over the next few days, before you drop me on Earth?"

Ashley nodded and the Rangers slowly filed their way out of the hanger and to their rooms. No words were spoken the rest of the night. If anyone noticed Ashley, Kerone and Servia exiting their boyfriend's rooms early the next morning, no one mentioned it.

* * *

AN: I again and continuously apologize for the delays. I have part of the next chapter written and as I've said before I have the main points of this story worked out in my head, I just need to find time to write it all out. Seeing as I'm currently working two jobs plus going to school full time to get a Masters, it might continue to take a while. I promise to do my best not to go years between updates again, deal?


End file.
